Kids World's Adventures Of Toy Story 2
Kids World's Adventures Of Toy Story 2 is an upcoming sequel to Kids World's Adventures of Toy Story by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot A few years after the events in Toy Story, Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy, but his right arm is accidentally ripped. Andy decides to leave him behind, and his mother puts him on a shelf. The next day, Woody discovers that the penguin toy Wheezy has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. When Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, Woody rescues him, but is stolen by a toy collector. Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize the thief from a commercial as Al McWhiggin, the greedy owner of a toy shop called Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is a valuable collectable based on a 1950s TV show called Woody's Roundup and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the show—Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete—are excited to go, but Woody wants to return home because he is still Andy's toy. Jessie is upset because the museum is only interested in the collection if Woody is in it. Without him, they will be returned to storage. When Woody's arm falls off, his attempt to retrieve it and escape is foiled. The next morning, Woody's arm is fixed, and he learns that Jessie was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Woody, who now believes that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners, to stay. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned in a cardboard box by another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a utility belt, who thinks he is a real space ranger. The new Buzz joins the other toys, who mistake him as their Buzz and, after discovering Al's plan, they make their way to his apartment. The real Buzz escapes and pursues them. After the toys find Woody, the real Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to return home. Buzz reminds Woody of "a toy's true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will never be played with by a child again. After seeing a boy play on the TV, Woody changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him. However, Stinky Pete prevents their escape because he wants to go to Japan, as he was unsold to children. Al arrives and takes the Roundup toys with him, forcing Andy's toys to follow him while the new Buzz chooses to remain behind. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to an airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and free Woody. Stinky Pete rips Woody's right arm again and tries to mutilate him, but is stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Andy's toys. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie and the toys find their way home. Andy returns home from the camp, accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking his mother bought them, and repairs Woody's torn arm. The toys learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to failing to sell the Roundup toys. Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy discarding him because, when he does, they will always have each other for company. Meanwhile, Wheezy has been fixed and ends the film with a Sinatra-style version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his Family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Billy Bevel and the rest of the characters will guest stars in this film. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_Toy_Story_2_poster.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Toy_Story_2_Poster.jpg The_FT_Squad's_Adventures_in_Toy_Story_2.jpg 500px-Max_Keeble_&_Annie's_Adventures_Of_Toy_Story_2.jpg Memorable Quotes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers